memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Star Trek: Picard
Series run It probably will be 1 season . — MechQueste talk 21:31, August 10, 2018 (UTC) :Source? -- Capricorn (talk) 22:32, August 10, 2018 (UTC) ::He may be referring to the fact that at least one miniseries was part of Kurtzman's CBS deal, although it has never been publicly specified AFAIK that this series was the miniseries. 31dot (talk) 08:29, August 11, 2018 (UTC) Removed I've removed a heretofore hidden claim that this series "is scheduled to be released in ." This statement is obviously erroneous. --Defiant (talk) 19:19, August 15, 2018 (UTC) :it was hidden there so that the formatting was in place when the actual date was announced. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 19:34, August 15, 2018 (UTC) What formatting? Why not wait til the actual date is announced? I don't see anything wrong with the formatting of the page even though that line has now been removed. --Defiant (talk) 21:11, August 15, 2018 (UTC) :I copied the format of the page from when it was originally announced for consistency. That page included the date, so I commented it out to keep it for later and adjusted the wording so it flowed without the date being there (hence why it didn't seem wrong). I saw no reason to change the wording in the commented-out section as no-one reading would see it, so I didn't bother changing it from 2017. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 11:19, August 18, 2018 (UTC) TLA So, we need to determine the three-letter acronym for this. Going by our past practices, the logical choice would be "PIC" (same style as Voyager and Enterprise), though I don't mind the concept of "STP" either. Thoughts? -- sulfur (talk) 22:31, May 15, 2019 (UTC) :I would concur that "PIC" is the most logical choice, but it's not a huge deal to me. 31dot (talk) 22:41, May 15, 2019 (UTC) ::I concur with PIC as well, for consistency reasons--Sennim (talk) 06:58, May 16, 2019 (UTC) PS I still like JLP, but it just doesn't work. Haha. -- sulfur (talk) 01:07, May 17, 2019 (UTC) ::No to mention that by using that one, everybody wants to start launching rockets (JPL anyone?) LOL--Sennim (talk) 10:54, May 25, 2019 (UTC) :::STP or PIC would be nice, although PIC would be consistent along the lines of TNG, DS9, VOY, ENT, and DIS. MechQueste 19:27, June 17, 2019 (UTC) :::: This matter is closed. --Alan (talk) 19:30, June 17, 2019 (UTC) EW interview https://ew.com/tv/2019/07/18/star-trek-picard-storyline/ Is this enough for inclusion MechQueste 16:12, July 18, 2019 (UTC) Production Suggest adding to the already existing line on this page that reads "On 22 April 2019, production on the show began." Add to this aforementioned line to include the following: "The production will be based out of Santa Clarita Studios. SCS is an independent studio production facility based in Santa Clarita, California, 35 miles north of Hollywood. Although Star Trek will be returning to Hollywood, like all but one of the previous series, it will not be shot at Star Treks previous home of Paramount Studios." external source link : https://treksphere.com/news/picard-spinoff-starts-production/ Suggestion for inclusion Bryankreutz 77 22:22, July 18, 2019 (UTC) Main cast Has there been any confirmation that returning cast members such as Jeri Ryan, Marina Sirtis etc will be part of the regular cast, or just cameos etc?? Just wondering if they all qualify as "main" cast or not.... MadeIndescribable (talk) 10:08, July 21, 2019 (UTC) :All I know about is, that Kurtzman said unless previous characters can benefit the plot of the Series, just to bring them back for "The sake of it" or Cameos it would not be done, so at least they seem to be not just cameos and given it is about the Borg, Jeri Ryan and Del Arco are at least regulars. Lykan2 (talk) 10:39, July 21, 2019 (UTC) ::There can be guest stars without their being cameos. 31dot (talk) 11:48, July 21, 2019 (UTC) "adherence to Berman-era Star Trek"? The article currently says that the appearance of Spiner and Ryan in the trailer is "providing confirmation that adherence to Berman-era Star Trek was to some extent to be observed." I'm not entirely sure what that means, or why it's noteworthy. I think it's meant to be a rejoinder to the silly conspiracy theories found on YouTube and elsewhere that the Star Trek produced by Secret Hideout somehow isn't in the same continuity as previous Star Trek series; but as currently worded it obscures more than it reveals. In the absence of elaborate theories about designs being "25% different" and "alternate licenses", the assumption of this wiki is that we treat all officially produced Star Trek TV series and films as part of the same canon. There are alternate timelines and parallel universes within that canon, but until and unless there is an in-universe indication otherwise, we will assume that the Picard (and Seven, and Data/B-4, and Hugh) seen in Star Trek: Picard are the same individuals seen in Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: Voyager, and the films. Right? If that is the case, and we're not going to entertain or explain the feverish theories to the contrary, the fact that Picard will follow on from Berman-era Star Trek is hardly noteworthy; in fact, it's obvious. So unless somebody can give a good justification for its inclusion, I'm going to remove that clause in a day or two. —Josiah Rowe (talk) 02:18, July 24, 2019 (UTC) :Yeah, I haven't seen that called out anywhere. They've been very clear that they have intended to stick to canon. I say go ahead and remove it. 31dot (talk) 02:26, July 24, 2019 (UTC) Done. —Josiah Rowe (talk) 02:55, July 24, 2019 (UTC) Ep 1x09 air date is wrong It says 2020-12-19, should be 2020-03-19. Have tried changing it, but it shows and I have no idea how to change that table. -- 00:09, October 7, 2019 (UTC) : Sulfur has fixed the template for you on . : -- 00:23, October 7, 2019 (UTC) Conflicting director info In the NYCC panel, someone (I think Alex Kurtzman) corrected the moderator when he said that Hannelle Culpepper has directed the first two episodes; he said, "three, actually". (See video here.) But Jonathan Frakes said that he directed episodes 3 and 4. How do we square this circle? —Josiah Rowe (talk) 03:44, October 10, 2019 (UTC) :We might have to wait for the episodes, or at least the episode information. 31dot (talk) 13:23, October 10, 2019 (UTC) :Maybe she did the first two and another one later? 31dot (talk) 13:23, October 10, 2019 (UTC) Oh, that might be it. Maybe Kurtzman was just saying that she had directed three episodes, not "the first three". I guess we wait and see. —Josiah Rowe (talk) 15:56, October 10, 2019 (UTC) :Frakes had said each director was doing two episodes in a row(he speculated for financial purposes I think) so either way, we're probably going to have to wait and see. :) 31dot (talk) 16:15, October 10, 2019 (UTC) Further on this: whoever edited Jeri Ryan's comment in seems to believe that Frakes' episodes are 104 and 105. Do we get anything like the old TV Guide listings before the episode is released on All Access, or are all the credits a mystery until the episode airs? —Josiah Rowe (talk) 03:09, January 16, 2020 (UTC) OK, the mystery has been solved, but the solution presents us with another (small) problem. Hanelle Culpepper explains on Twitter that "We expanded the first two to become the first three. That's how we numbered them for logistical reasons since Jonathan Frakes directed 103, now the 4th episode." So we now know who's directing which episodes (the tweet above Culpepper's summarizes it, albeit in Spanish)... BUT it now seems that there is a disconnect between the production numbers and the episode numbers. I'll try to edit the episode listing following what Culpepper says. —Josiah Rowe (talk) 05:17, January 27, 2020 (UTC) Production history location Shouldn't Production history be a sub-section of Production? -- 23:07, January 22, 2020 (UTC) Guinan in Season 2 Patrick Stewart appeared on "The View" and asked Whoopi Goldberg to reprise her role as Guinan in season 2. ( , , ) -- 00:53, January 24, 2020 (UTC) :Earlier I opined how this show could catch us up to the lives of the DS9 & Voyager crews, but the entire thing was deleted and I would like to know why. Since we're invoking Guinan here, seemed like a good way to ask why my piece as removed.--GILESFAN411 (talk) 02:10, January 27, 2020 (UTC) :: Because this is a legitimate news factoid. If you read the two comments below, which I know you did because you responded to mine where I mentioned it, you can do all your "opining" in memory alpha's discussion boards. --Alan (talk) 02:17, January 27, 2020 (UTC) Waste of uniforms I find it galling that entirely new uniforms were created for this show when on 3 occasions in the 3 series all set in the 24th century, we were already treated to 25th Century uniforms in , & worn in Alternate timeline episodes. A chance was blown here to make the clothing part of the prime timeline. Seems to me the costume department wasted a whole lot of time, a whole lot of money and a whole lot of textile to make the uniforms for this show when a futuristic style had already existed. You would have had to invest the time, the money and the textiles on DRESS uniforms, but the everyday was there all along.--GILESFAN411 (talk) 01:32, January 27, 2020 (UTC) :Thanks for your comment, but this page is not for general discussion of the episode or series; this page is for discussing changes to this article only. Click "discuss" at the top of the screen to take you to a place where you can indeed discuss the episode/series. 31dot (talk) 01:43, January 27, 2020 (UTC) :: Use the "discuss" feature if you want to fan wank. Also, pretty sure all of that stuff was auctioned off well over a decade ago.-Alan (talk) 01:53, January 27, 2020 (UTC) Stands to reason you may be correct, but by utilizing those designs, the uniforms could have been rolled out much faster than by working from a drawing board on an entirely new pattern.--GILESFAN411 (talk) 02:06, January 27, 2020 (UTC) Picadilly Circus vs Picardilly Circus If I read correctly, the "Picadilly Circus" tube station was the one that was temporarily rename as "Picardilly Circus" not a different station rename similarly to the Picadilly station. -- 14:48, January 27, 2020 (UTC) :Yes, that's correct. I've changed the article accordingly. —Josiah Rowe (talk) 03:36, January 28, 2020 (UTC)